Males que vem para o Bem
by Lyhcchan
Summary: Naquele momento percebi que Hinata tinha razão. Realmente existem Males que vem para o Bem." Presente para Pri-chan


_**Naruto e seus personagens não me pertencem, mas são propriedades do Kishimoto-san.**_

**Males que vem para o Bem**

_**Capitulo Único**_

Já percebeu como uma coisa pode estar perfeita em um momento, e no outro já ter se transformado em uma verdadeira decepção? E como alguém que você passou a confiar pode, derrepente te dar uma apunhalada pelas costas?

Nunca havia sentido isto antes... Esta sensação tão... Tão... Horrível. Quando se é traída, por uma pessoa que você julgava ser sincera, realmente dói. Mas dói mais ainda, quando se é traída por ninguém mais, ninguém menos que seu noivo.

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flash Back On/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

_Acordei cedo naquela manhã para me encontrar com Kankuro, meu noivo. Estávamos noivos há seis meses. Kankuro era um ótimo rapaz. Nos conhecemos na faculdade, nos tornamos amigos e alguns meses depois começamos a sair juntos. Depois, ele me pediu em namoro e eu aceitei. Algum tempo depois, ele me pediu em casamento e mais uma vez aceitei. Tínhamos uma boa relação apesar de só nos vermos nos finais de semana, já que Kankuro trabalhava com o irmão dele fora da cidade. _

_Estava animada naquele dia, pois o final de semana havia chegado e iríamos nos encontrar. Estava com saudades de Kankuro. Ele tinha um apartamento na cidade, assim não precisava pagar sua estadia em um hotel toda vez que voltasse para cá. Então, decidi fazer uma surpresa para ele. Iria fazer uma visita-relâmpago, afinal não poderia esperar até as seis da noite para revê-lo. _

_Sai de meu apartamento, e me dirigi ao de Kankuro. Não ficava muito longe do meu então dava para ir andando. Alguns minutos de caminhada e cheguei ao prédio aonde Kankuro tinha seu apartamento. Subi até o 7º andar, de elevador, e me dirigi até o apartamento de numero 16. Quando começamos a namorar, Kankuro me deu uma chave do apartamento dele. Achei que naquela hora da manhã ele estaria dormindo, então peguei a chave da porta dentro de minha bolsa e a abri. Foi a aí que vi o que eu nunca imaginei que ele seria capaz de fazer. Kankuro estava em casa, mas não estava sozinho... Ele estava na sala do apartamento aos beijos com outra mulher. Nunca pensei que ele seria capaz... Ao ver aquela cena meu coração se partiu. Achei que ele me amasse..._

_Fiquei ali, na porta do apartamento, parada sem saber o que fazer... A única coisa que passava na minha cabeça naquele momento era: "Não acredito!!!"_

**/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\Flash Back Of/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\/\**

Ao notar minha presença no local, Kankuro pareceu desesperado. Depois de voltar a raciocinar direito, sai do apartamento e segui até a escada. Não iria esperar o elevador, precisava chegar em casa logo. Kankuro me seguiu até a escada, dizendo que poderia se explicar então lhe disse que ele não precisava se explicar já que eu havia visto tudo. Disse também para não me procurar mais e que tudo entre nós havia acabado. Foi um momento difícil para mim... Nunca achei que passaria por uma situação como aquela.

Já em casa, recebi muitas ligações de Kankuro as quais ignorei completamente. Não acredito mais nele... Assim como não confio...

Minha melhor amiga, Hinata, veio me ver a algumas horas. Lhe contei o que havia acontecido e ela me disse que existem Males que vem para o Bem. Pensei muito nisto, mas não consegui achar o ponto positivo de toda esta historia.

Meus pensamentos foram atrapalhados pelo som da campainha de meu apartamento. Não iria atender a porta. Não queria atendê-la e dar de cara com aquele... Aquele traidor.

Decidi ignorar, mas parecia que, seja lá quem for o ser, era muito insistente. Não parava de tocar a campainha! Isto já estava me irritando. Depois de um longo momento em que o ser estava tocando minha campainha, decidi atender a porta, pois aquele som irritante já estava me dando dor de cabeça. Levantei do sofá, onde estava sentada assistindo TV, e me dirigi até a porta. A abri, com muita raiva devo ressaltar, e dei de cara com ninguém mais, ninguém menos que... Hyuga Neji. Neji e eu estudávamos juntos e acabamos nos tornando amigos. Como ele é primo da Hinata, nunca perdemos contato e apesar de não nos vermos mais com tanta freqüência, continuamos grandes amigos. Antes de conhecer Kankuro, fui apaixonada por Neji, mas sabia que nunca teria chances com ele. Então conheci Kankuro e quando ele me pediu em namoro, mesmo estando apaixonada pelo Hyuga, aceitei, pois sabia que poderia o amar.

-Olá Tenten. –Me cumprimentou o Hyuga, que por sinal estava muito sério.

-Oi... –Disse apenas.

-Hinata pediu que trouxesse este livro para você. Acho que ela pediu emprestado, ou algo assim... –Disse me entregando o livro que eu havia emprestado a Hinata.

-Obrigada. –Agradeci recebendo o livro e me preparando para fechar a porta.

-Tenten... Ele não era o homem certo para você. –Comentou o Hyuga.

-Ótimo! Você já sabe! -Disse a ele, muito nervosa, me virando e me dirigindo até o sofá, deixando a porta aberta.

Neji entrou, fechou a porta e foi em minha direção.

-Você não pode ficar assim por causa daquele idiota! –Disse-me, se sentando no braço do sofá.

Sinceramente, eu não esperava que Hyuga Neji aparecesse em meu apartamento para me dizer como eu deveria e não deveria me portar naquela situação.

-O que? Você veio até aqui só para me dizer como devo e como não devo me portar? –E foi o que lhe perguntei.

-Vim até aqui porque Hinata me pediu. Ela me disse que estava preocupada com você.

-Agradeço a preocupação dela, mas não preciso que você me diga como devo agir!-Disse-lhe olhando em seus olhos que sempre me lembraram à lua.

-Não vim lhe dizer como deve agir. –Neji levantou-se do braço do sofá e sentou-se ao meu lado.

-Então o que veio fazer? Você não entende nada sobre ser traído! E como poderia entender? Você nunca, nunca amou ninguém! Sempre foi tão frio e insensível! –Meus olhos começavam a ficar marejados. Quando disse isto a Neji, comecei a me lembrar da época que o amava e derrepente percebi que o que senti por Kankuro não se comparava com o que senti por Neji... Acho que o que senti pelo Hyuga foi o que podemos chamar de amor verdadeiro. –Como? Como você poderia me ajudar? –Ao dizer isto, lagrimas começaram a rolar pela minha face.

Neji não me respondeu. Ele apenas me olhava fixamente.

-Como Neji? Co... –Não pude terminar a frase, já que o Hyuga me calou... Me calou de uma maneira que eu não esperava... Neji me calou com um beijo. Mas não um beijo qualquer, um beijo cheio de ternura e amor. Então o correspondi e foi ai que percebi... Nunca amei Kankuro. Apenas me iludia dizendo que o amava para enfim conseguir esquecer Neji. Com aquele beijo, o Hyuga me mostrou que também me amava.

Depois de um tempo nos beijando, tempo esse que pareceu uma longa e maravilhosa eternidade, nos separamos em busca de ar.

Mantivemos o contato visual. Creio que não sabíamos como reagir.

-Neji eu... -Irei lhe dizer o que sentia por ele.

-Shiiii... -Interrompeu-me ele.- Não diga nada... –Disse me abraçando. -Eu também te amo... Sempre te amei. –Sussurrou em meu ouvido.

Não sabia o que dizer, então correspondi ao seu abraço. Permanecemos abraçados, aproveitando ao máximo o que havíamos perdido em todos estes anos.

Naquele momento percebi que Hinata tinha razão. Realmente existem Males que vem para o Bem.


End file.
